


It's not quite what he expected.

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a hoe, Alpha George Washington, Beta Alexander Hamilton, Confessions, First Time, George's been crushing for a loong while, Getting Together, Inaccurate knowledge of heats and mating on Burr's part, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aaron Burr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, could be canon times could not be we'll never know, tension in general for a solid 0.2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: "Theoretically, it was alright for Aaron to be attracted to his General. That's just how it was for people like him, the omegas. They liked the stronger, broader alphas that could defend them."------A fun fic for a rare pair.





	It's not quite what he expected.

Theoretically, it was alright for Aaron to be attracted to his General. That's just how it was for people like him, the omegas. They liked the stronger, broader alphas that could defend them. Aaron remembers being taught that when he was younger, and he took it to heart. He swore off any relationships with strong alphas that could hit that part of his omega instincts, the parts that craved to be loomed over and guarded. 

However, it was harder to ignore the older he got. And the more he was in the presence of his war General, George Washington, the more it made him want to whimper for a dominant hand to coax him down from the never-ending stress of war life. But he was stronger than that, the toughest omega in the field. 

He was the only omega in the field, actually.

Burr took that title in great stride as well, brushing off any uncomfortable alpha attention and barking at betas whenever they stepped too close. Everybody knew betas were the worst offenders when it came to mating, they craved a stronger litter than what they could offer. Aaron already had to fend of Alexander Hamilton from trying to jump him, and thankfully the beta got it after getting nipped not-so-nicely.

Aaron figured that got him some form of credit from the other soldiers. It certainly had with Lafayette, a clever Alpha who didn't quite look the part but played the role of a leader well. Burr had fancied the man for a short while, as had everybody else who got a clear look of him. The alpha was clearly gentle in nature but not without a firm mind.

 _He's as quick as a bullet and as sharp as a blade,_ as General Washington had once put it. Aaron couldn't agree with the man more.

Although, even with Aaron's growing care for his general, he still found himself disagreeing more often than not. Burr's gotten into a few fights with the alpha, disagreeing on his orders and (unregrettably) disobeying them. He was just as stubborn as any alpha in the war, and he will damn well keep his mind despite what his birth rights claim him to be! He's not helpless and he's not about to let any alpha walk over him.

"Burr, sir," Hamilton greeted, that familiar shadow in his eye that always promised trouble. Had Burr developed any fondness for the beta, he would imagine that shadow could be less than as threatening as it was now.

"Hamilton." Aaron remained civil. He didn't offer a smile and he didn't add on anything other than what was necessary for the conversation.

Alexander noticed, but clearly didn't care. He showed off his fangs in a grin, "Going to _snog?"_

"Snog...?" Burr echoed.

"Term for making out." Hamilton tipped his head mockingly, "Omega innocence sure is savory, hm?"

Aaron snorted, "I find it souring every second I spend in the presence of you. Is there something you need?"

Had Aaron been an alpha, he was sure his response would have made Hamilton cower. Instead, the beta laughed and motioned with his hand outside of Burr's tent, "General wants ya'. Sayin' it's important. He's probably gonna tell you to tail it outta here."

"I'll see him immediately." Burr was not going to dignify him with a response.

He left, not missing how obviously Hamilton scented him on his way out. He hid his disgust easily, ignoring the beta and headed straight towards General Washington's tent. Awkwardly enough, the tent was on the farthest side of camp, thus making his walk that much farther. He passed groups of alphas and betas, ignoring the way they tried to pinpoint his scent and how a few of them followed short behind to catch his scent completely.

Aaron knew his scent was stronger then usual. He didn't understand why, because he was taught that heats only happened the night of marriage. So clearly, there was something wrong with him. Perhaps he was growing ill. 

 _This must be what Washington is wanting to talk to me about,_ He concluded, shivering slightly when a distinct cold breeze brushed behind his neck. He didn't remember being so hot when he was in his tent, and the closer he got to Washington's tent, the more heat crept up his cheeks.

 _Am I growing lazy?_ He pondered, _is walking a few steps working me up?_

He pushed the thoughts aside just before he stepped into his General's tent. There was no need to contemplate, because he is a strong soldier and he knows it. There must be something going around camp, and if that's so, he'll check with a doctor just after this meeting with Washington. 

Although, with the way the alpha's scent flooded him, he felt like being ill was the last thing he was. It smelt very nice. Very, very nice. Burr hurried to collect himself and straightened his back.

"Hello sir." Aaron greeted, hoping his face didn't appear as flushed as he felt it was.

"Burr." Washington sat at his desk, scribbling something down on a dirtied piece of parchment paper. Burr could smell the dirt on it. But maybe that was just coming from the alpha's boots, or anywhere else, for that matter. Aaron tried his hardest to not sigh in his frustration.

Why was he so fixated on every detail in his General's presence? This was a reoccurring situation that he was growing tired of.

"What may I help you with?"

Washington finally looked up, standing from his desk and walking towards him. "I need you to ride out tomorrow at dawn to General Ogden's camp. I have important orders to set out, and I trust only you to be able to get them to him."

Burr did not miss the innuendo. He dug his heels into the floor and sternly gazed up at his General's face when he stood before him. 

"Because I am an omega."

"Because you're smart." The tug of Washington's lip gave away his lie, and Burr felt spurred on to challenge him.

He shivered minutely in his growing irritation, "You think the redcoats won't stop me because I'm an omega. And omegas don't belong in wars."

"That's their line of thinking, not ours." Washington gave up on his facades, giving in with a tight sigh, "I'm using their beliefs against them."

Burr became furious with himself when he got a stronger wiff of Washington's scent. There was something completing about his smell, about _him,_ and it was overall confusing. He didn't realize how close the alpha had gotten during their small argument, and he wondered if the way Washington's nostrils flared was because he was angry or because of Aaron's scent.

"Tell that to Hamilton." He snarled.

He watched as General Washington analyzed the situation, his scent beginning to smother Burr. It was as if every growing second between them had both of their scents challenging each other, and Aaron found himself leaning forward and taking in smell. Scenting him. He was scenting George Washington.

That in itself was inappropriate, scenting. He wasn't allowed to do such things. He grew up learning scenting is something only lovers do. True destined mates. He and General Washington were far from destined, they agreed on little and had static in the air whenever they were near one another. They were taboo. 

"Do you believe that?" Washington's voice completely shattered whatever hypnosis Burr had brought himself in. 

"Believe what?" Aaron asked, becoming frightened on just how much on his inner monologue he shared. When had they grown so close? He was right in front of Washington, nose brushing his cotton white tie and tempting himself on diving into the dip of his neck to scent him completely.

"That if we were to be together, we would be taboo?" The alpha exhibited a gentleness in his voice that almost snapped Aaron from his trance. Almost.

"It's deemed by our being, isn't it?" Burr asked without a need for an answer, "Every interaction we accomplice?" 

"I find that we are the best type of interaction." Washington's hands were hovering over Burr's sides, and he was so very tempted to beg him for a touch. "You're so remarkable. You've stayed when others would have gone."

"Like now?" He challenged.

"Like now." Washington remained silent after that, clearly waiting for approval from Burr. 

Aaron felt like he was holding his breath. He knew that wasn't so, because the scent before him was too enticing not to breathe in. Burr took in the glow of the moment, the comfortable way he felt. Mating was special. Knotting was something only done between true lovers, so they could not go as far as such. No matter how he would very much like to experience it.

"We cannot..." Burr trailed off, fighting his omega-induced shyness, "The act of knotting... we..."

"You don't wish to be bonded," Washington sounded slightly disappointed, to Burr's complete surprise. 

He forced himself to look up at the alpha and away from his scent, "You do?" 

Washington's hands finally touched him, firmly holding him close by his sides. Aaron fought a pleased purr from his throat. 

"Of course," Washington began, "I can't imagine being made for anybody else. You're powerful."

"Alphas don't need anyone powerful." Aaron frowned.

 _"I_ need someone powerful." The General smiled, "You, out of everybody, should know a person is more than their birth-right. I need someone who can stand _to_ me while _with_ me." 

Burr felt at a lost for words. He tried not to gawk, but at the same time he couldn't believe his ears. He ducked his head away from Washington's ever-warming gaze and gave into the urge he had to scent him openly. He breathed in from the alpha's neck, nosing at the silk of his undershirt to get closer to the strongest points.

"We don't need to bond." Washington's hands dipped under Burr's light coat and shirt, circling his thumbs over the omega's skin, "I would be happy enough to share a moment with you."

 _"Please."_ The words left him without a thought, and Aaron arched his body against George to give himself a shadow of the feeling he craved.

George growled, finally ending his own restrictions and descending onto Aaron without shame. Teeth scraped at his jawline, and the hands once on his sides began tampering with the buttons of his coat while pulling Burr in closer.

Who would have known that a simple plea could unravel General George Washington so easily? It was thrilling. It made Aaron want to keen in delight.

"Your scent is ecstasy." Burr breathed, "I've always tried to take it in whenever we're close... but now it feels like I'm surrounded by it."

"Its you." Washington mouthed at his neck. Aaron tipped his head back to allow more access, "You came in, smelling so nice. It's astounding how your looks and scent distract me. You haven't noticed how often I've stared, wanted."

"I have." Burr started to idly mess with the tie he had grown personally infatuated with, "I concluded that you were more judging me than admiring... clearly I've been wrong."

"Clearly." George grinned against his neck, "Would you prefer my cot? Or my desk?"

Aaron wished he had experience to know. What would allow him to remain comfortable and controlled? He wished to be completely covered in George's body.

"I'm unsure." He admitted.

"The cot, then." Washington pulled away, taking away the blissful scent with him.

Aaron couldn't stop the sharp growlish whine that escaped, hurrying to follow his alpha before there was too much uncomfortable distance. George took advantage of this neediness, leading him to his bed and indicating for Burr to lay down. He chose to ignore that. Aaron hurried to grab Washington's tie and tear it off, pushing in to the scent point of his neck and sighing from relief.

"Stay close." He ordered.

"You're getting attached." George sounded both infatuated and concerned. Burr imagined the concern came from him previously asking to not be bonded and Aaron suddenly growing emotionally determined on being close to his General.

"It's your damn scent." Burr nibbled at George's jawline, helping to throw off his own coat while being maneuvered to lay on the bed. George easily lifted him by his thighs, guiding him down on his back and Aaron could not hold in the pleased noises he was making. They sounded too close to omega purrs for him and if anybody asked, he would deny ever making such a sound.

George seemed thrilled by the noises, however. His growl of approval was booming and he worked out of his own pants faster than Burr anticipated. Aaron purposely tilted his head backwards, not ready to lay his eyes on his first alpha cock just yet. It wasn't shyness. He just needed a moment to prepare himself. He's heard rumours about alpha cocks, about how they look different from omega ones. 

 _How different could they be?_ Aaron thought to himself, welcoming the open-mouthed kiss his alpha offered. He wasn't a stranger to kissing, so he happily participated in that while he grew accustomed to the foreign weight against his thigh, rubbing in long ruts. 

"Do you feel comfortable enough to take off this?" George tugged at Aaron's shirt, pulling on the silk gray fabric.

Burr contemplated it for a bit, then shook his head. "No... I'm still so new to this,"

"It's alright." George kissed down his neck, "I understand. You can take your time getting relaxed. We can always try it next time."

Aaron thought to himself, moving his thigh in time to rub against George's cock to accommodate for his numb arms. He wanted to hold onto his alpha, to find comfort in the broad shoulders and strong back, but his body just felt heavy and weak. He wanted more, wanted it fast and without a thought of what could happen after.

He wants to be utterly controlled, for just this moment. Just by George. Only for him.

But if only his damn limbs would cooperate. He whined in his dismay for lack-of-control, feeling helpless and weak. He'd never admit how thrilling it was.

"I can't move." He breathed when the cock against his thigh angled and pushed against his groin.

"You're in heat." George whispered against his throat, "I suspected as much, but never imagined..."

Aaron shook his head with the little strength he had, "Impossible. That only happens on the night of marriage."

George ceased kissing at Burr's neck, bringing himself up and staring down at him. He had stopped rutting for a brief moment, but Aaron growled and the alpha got the hint to continue before his omega truly lost it. Aaron hurried to rock his hips up into the presses, sighing contently while his alpha stared.

Finally, George spoke, "Who on earth told you such a lie?"

"My Uncle." Aaron arched, gasping when his alpha's hands began to undo his pants. The thrill of cold air against his bare hips was intoxicating. Aaron's never felt such neediness in his life, let alone for an alpha's hands to tear off his clothes.

"What else has he told you?" His alpha gave a pleased growl when Aaron was bare for him, beginning to grind his still clothed cock against Aaron's free one. 

"That- That mating cannot be done between two people unwed." Burr groaned, trying to angle himself so that George's cock pressed lower, against his ass.

"Well, I suppose that is the ideal way." George laughed despite the hunger of the moment, "Although, more often then not, that's not true. And heats don't happen just on the night of marriage."

"I'm beginning to realize that." Aaron tossed his head back in his frustration, "No more talking. Talk less. I want-"

"I know." He was hushed ever so gently by his alpha, grabbed by the hips and lifted up so slightly. Aaron was confused about the movement for a moment, but when George wiggled for a bit and the sound of fabric being tossed on the floor reached his ears, he purred in delight. George pressed against him, bare cock rutting against him in a feral way.

Burr started when he felt George's grinding being smoothened by his own slick. He didn't even realize just how wet he had become.

"You smell divine." His alpha breathed against his neck, hiding from Aaron's eyes and grinding to his leisure, "I can't imagine how many you fend off."

 _"Less talk,"_ Aaron begged, embarrassed by his alpha's praise. He was sure that even with his inexperience, there were never words spoken in the glow of a shared heat. 

Teeth scraped against his throat, "Already so wet. How long have you had your heat?"

"Today." Burr arched and whined when George's cock caught on his hole, "Please, no more speaking."

"So _shy,"_ His alpha, his completely merciless alpha, laughed against his throat and paused his grinding.

Aaron jumped straight into action, raising his once useless arms and clawing down George's back. He hurried to resume the grinding on his own accord, trying to angle George's cock against his hole once again. "Don't stop. Please."

"You asked me not to bond you prior." George reminded, "I don't want to begin something you'll regret."

"I need you." It was utterly humiliating, being stripped down until all he was is a begging omega, "I need _something,_ George. Please, please mate me."

"Aaron," The alpha stiffened when Burr gave just the right twist of his hips and almost got himself fucked by his cock, "Aaron, I'm trying to steady myself. You-"

"I need you!" Burr shouted, tossing his head back and snarling. This is what he gets for starting his heat for a compassionate brute. 

"Sh, sh," George hushed, "I can help with more than just stuffing you with my cock."

Aaron moaned. "No, no you can't."

"Just relax." 

The welcoming press against his hole was gone, and Burr almost howled in his hunger, but George's fingers began to scoop up his slick, pressing it back to his hole and ever-so-gently pushing in. Aaron stiffened, listening to both of their labored breathing while hyper-focusing on the feeling of his alpha's fingers sliding into him. 

The fingers stilled in him for a moment, and just that tiny stretch of his hole had him feeling pleasantly full and disgustingly empty all at once. He grinded down on them. George growled against his throat, a warning that stilled him quickly.

"I need more." He breathed.

"You're tight," His alpha sounded in awe, "You at least need to get used to this stretch if you're ever going to take my cock."

"Bigger?" 

George laughed breathlessly, "Would you like to see?"

Aaron nodded his head vigorously. He was prepared enough to see his first alpha cock, and he wanted to see what was to come. He peered down, breathing in shakily as George angled himself and gave a full view.

It was glorious. The cock was clearly much thicker and longer than his own, swelling just below the base in what Burr presumed the knot was. He moaned, reaching a hand down to rub his thumb against the fluid dripping from the head. He ignored the shaky groan George had as he explored, tracing down his cock and squeezing the forming knot. 

Instantly, he was rewarded for his curiosity. George yelped against his neck and began thrusting his fingers into Aaron, burying them much farther than they were previously and curling them against his walls.

"Ah!" Burr breathed, tossing his head back and moaning, "G-George! More, more, more!"

"Such a good, sweet omega." His alpha was clearly gone in his own pleasure, grinding his cock into Burr's hand, "How does touching your first knot feel? God, you're so wet, darling. You're leaving a mess all over the sheets." 

Aaron turned his head away, embarrassed and thrilled all at the same time. He stretched his legs, welcoming the third finger that slid into him and squeezing down on George's knot rhythmically. He secretly hopes he does create a mess, just so that his scent forever lingers in the alpha's tent.

He decided to voice these ambitions.

"So filthy." George breathed out, "If you want your scent all over me, all you need to do is ask."

"Please. Please." Aaron whined in delight, holding onto the bedsheets with his free hand and grinding down onto the fingers fucking him, taking advantage of him, _claiming_ him. He imagined, for the smallest moment, that those fingers were George's cock making him feel so wonderful, fucking him senseless into the mattress and stretching him out.

"George, George, I need you, I need more," Burr keened, "I can't stand not having it in me. Please."

"I can't-"

"I won't regret it!" The omega's patience was growing thinner with each thrust of fingers, "I need your alpha cock in me, I need to be filled up and mated. I want to be mated. I want your scent all over me, I wan't-"

"Promise me."

Aaron broke through his hunger to stare up at George's face, breathing in slowly at the way he appeared almost frightened. He never knew an alpha to show vulnerability so openly, let alone the alpha-of-alpha's his general was.

"What?"

George stared down at him, "Promise me you won't regret it. Mean it, Aaron." 

 _Oh,_ Burr thought through his lust drunk state. And this was the reward for starting his heat for a compassionate brute. He cupped George's face, pulling him closer to kiss nose and nuzzle into his cheek. He's never been intimate, but this was the closest way he knew how to show affection. He wanted George to feel safe with him. He wanted his alpha to know that he was there for him.

"I promise, George Washington, I won't regret it." Burr added on a sweet purr, feeling George's muscles relax and jaw unclench, "Please, mate me?"

"If you're doing this just because-" "I've wanted nobody more than you." Aaron scraped his teeth along his alpha's neck, "I've imagined it countless of times. None of them ever ended like this though, usually I'm not so... forward. I suppose that's the heat speaking."

"I'm looking forward to debunking every lie your uncle has fed you about sex." George laughed quietly, his own hands finally finding their place at Aaron's hips and angling so that his cock pressed against the wet entrance.

"Is that all you're looking forward to?" Aaron mocked playfully, fighting the urge to slam himself down in hopes of fucking himself.

George didn't miss his clear struggle. He began easing forward, pushing the head of his cock in and past Burr's entrance. Aaron hurried to busy himself with chewing on the sleeve of his own shirt, swallowing down howls. He thought it would be a lot like the fingers, a pleasant pressure but not enough. This felt like too much. Aaron was prepared to look down, prepared to see the slight bulge in his usually flat stomach that most certainly was George's cock.

But when he looked down, his stomach was still flat, and he trembled at the realization that there could be more pressed in. 

It was exciting.

"More," He begged, tempted to wag his hips just to feel the cock more thoroughly inside him.

George looked at him in dismay, "You're ready-?"

"More." He confirmed, deciding to forgive the man for his constant concern. He wouldn't break and he wasn't someone to willingly hop over his own limits. 

"Alright," His alpha suddenly lurched, looming over Aaron in the most pleasant way and thrusted his hips upwards, never pulling out farther than his head. 

Aaron was not disappointed. He gripped onto George's biceps, groaning pitifully close to broken moans and digging his heels into the bed. Every pound had him and the bed jumping, leaving stars in his eyes and a pleasant sound in his ears of George panting. He tried to tighten himself on the cock more, wanting to feel every slight twitch and throb it had inside him. 

George groaned and growled, digging his nails into Aaron's thighs and bringing him up to meet every thrust, successfully beginning to knock against the most pleasant parts in him. Burr swore for a solid moment that he lost control of himself, beginning to moan like the common omega whore he felt he was.

There was an animalistic urge in him to turn around, to have George completely control him and leave him utterly helpless while he was bent over and fucked in the most primal way. But watching George's face, feeling his muscles flex when he thrusted, it was too enticing to turn away from. He wanted to bite, and he wanted to lay a claim to this alpha. 

This was  _his_ alpha and he wants people to know it.

"Fill me," He gasped out, "Fill me, please. Please."

"Want to have it all?" George's voice was a low, feral growl, "Want to have your alpha's cock so far in you you won't be able to function without it?"

Aaron arched, "Yes!" He would very much like that. "I want my alpha, I want him-"

"Say it." George urged on, not without his own whimper of clear need.

"I want you, George," Burr shivered, suddenly very aware of just how close his climax was. He tried his hardest to hold strong, to twist his hips and offer new angles to keep those waves of pleasure running, but it was quickly growing too much and his cock was beginning to hurt from how long he's been denied the pleasures of coming. "I can't hold it- I- It's..."

"Let go." George all but ordered him, "Let go, baby, and I'll do what you want me to. I'll fill you up just like you want."

"I do want that," Aaron agreed drunkenly, beginning to shake as the pleasure overwhelmed him. George leaned over him, still pounding against him and bumping his knot promisingly against his hole. Aaron whined as teeth met his neck, digging into his scent gland and marking him.

Burr clawed down his alpha's biceps, screaming as the euphoria of being marked and his climax reached him. There was a blissful moment of thundering pleasure, the feeling of rocking in the bed, and the background pain of something thick and hard forcing into him. George's knot. He was being knotted. Aaron whined, the bed and he coming to a full halt as George stopped pounding into him.

"Why'd you stop?" He breathed, feeling very hot. He felt very warm inside too- although he had a haunting suspicion it was because he was being pumped full of George's release.

"Can't move with the knot," George groaned when Aaron's hip twitched, "Too sensitive. Too dangerous."

"You look so pretty." Aaron said without thinking, glancing around George's face as he basked in his own pleasures. So knots were sensitive. And supposedly dangerous. "How's it come out?"

"When It's softer..." George opened his eyes, looking bemused despite the glow of the moment, "We can start again after that."

Aaron purred in delight. Good. He didn't want to end it, this heat was making that warm feeling feel very comfortable. He pulled George closer, nuzzling his neck and grinning at the choked moan his alpha gifted. Very sensitive, indeed.

"I want to try over the desk." Aaron said, "You offered and... I wanna try it."

George breathlessly laughed, "We can most certainly do that. And you can forget about that mission for General Ogden."

"What?" Aaron frowned, a defiance rising in him, "Just because I'm in my heat-!"

"Because you're too important to me to even risk it anymore." George nuzzled his neck, "My sweet, beloved mate."

Burr flushed, heart tightening in his delight. He liked hearing his general, his alpha, his _mate_ say that.

"I _suppose_ that's a fair reason."


End file.
